Perspective
by trix is for kids
Summary: Mainly a RenTawny story, so of course that means there's femslash in it... And I have no idea where I'm taking it, so I guess that's the end of this summary...
1. Not So Creative Writing

**Title: **Perspective (because I can't think of a better title and because each chapter will be in the POV of at least two different characters… so, you know, "Perspective" kind of works… kind of…)

**Pairing(s): **Ren/Tawny mostly –I'm planning on throwing in another couple or two later on, but I haven't decided on which yet.

**Rating: **I guess "T" would work for now

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Degrassi… err… I mean, Even Stevens. Well, I don't own either so doesn't really make much difference…

**Summary/Author's Note: **Just your average Ren/Tawny fanfic. I started it mainly because I was having writer's block on another story –I thought taking a little break from Degrassi fiction might be good for me… And I've already written a second chapter to this, I'll post it as soon as I get the chance (that is, if anyone _wants_ me to post it…).

**1: Not-So-Creative Writing**

_(Ren's POV)_

I sigh and check the clock at the front of the room –only five more minutes of this torture. I then look back down and reread what I've just written –and scribble it all out. It's stupid. I know it's stupid. I'm not good at free writing.

Not like Tawny.

I flip to the next page in my notebook and stare blankly at the lined piece of paper. If I was in Biology, or Calculus, or French, or History right now, this page would be filled with writing in a few minutes –filled with notes. Taking notes: now _that _is something I can do. I can take notes, do college level math problems, translate page after page of French literature, write essays… But free writing? I sigh. Free writing is one of two weaknesses I have…

My other weakness is sitting right in front of me.

"Okay, class. We have five minutes left. Please, take this as an opportunity to let your fellow classmates review your latest work," our teacher says with a flourish. He says _everything _with a flourish.

I stare back down at the blank page on my desk. "Mr. Bailey's inspirational lecture, not very inspirational for you I see," Tawny says after turning around in her seat to face me.

I sigh looking down at the still very blank sheet of paper on my desk. "I really shouldn't have signed up for this class in the first place." I look at Tawny and blush –not because of what either of us said, just because I _always _seem to blush when she's around.

She chuckles. "Aww, but it's cute seeing the Great Ren Stevens _not _excel in something."

I blush again. At least this time I have something to blush _about_. Tawny used 'cute' and my name in the same sentence –definitely grounds for a blush.

"You know, maybe I should be getting this on tape. 'New Discovery: Ren Stevens _isn't _perfect'," she jokes. "Of course, everybody would think it's just a hoax –it's a proven fact that you're amazing at everything you do." She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

I laugh, and blush _again_. "You know, instead of just making jokes about this, you could offer to help me."

"Help you? How?" She looks genuinely confused.

"Are you kidding? You're an amazing writer," I start to blush _yet again_ –I hadn't actually meant to say that out loud.

"Really?... Well, um, thanks…" She says before turning back around. Oh God, and she looked freaked out… Oh God, what if she figured out that I like her… No. Calm down, Ren. She could never have figured that out so quickly. It took _me _almost a year to figure it out… of course, I also had to figure out a few other things… And by 'a few other things', I mean 'that I'm gay'… I sigh. I'm _gay_. Ren Stevens is a lesbian. This… sucks. It's not like I asked for it. I _certainly _didn't ask for it. At least I think my mom will understand. I mean, if I ever… 'came out'… And I guess Louis won't really care. Donny will probably just think it's hot –before remembering that I'm his sister. And Ruby? I'm thinking she'll either stop talking to me or try and set me up with someone… It's dad that I'm worried about. I –

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the bell. I quickly pack all of my things up and head out, but before I can exit I feel someone tap me on the arm.

"Ren wait." It's Tawny.

I turn to look at her. "Yes?"

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Um, I'll be with Louis until four… but maybe after that I could, um, tutor you a little or whatever."

Tutor me? Did Tawny actually just offer to tutor me? This is… this is… yeah…

"Um, Earth to Ren. Are you there?"

Right. I forgot to respond… How should I respond? Um, "Um, yeah… tutoring. Uh, sounds good. Yeah, um, I'll –I'll be there." Oh God, could I have sounded any more stupid?

Tawny shakes her head and laughs. She mumbles something, but I can't decipher what she said. "So, I'll see you at four. Bye," she says, leaving the classroom.

"Yeah. Uh… bye," I smile and watch her leave… and then I remember that I only have about a minute left to get to my next class and dart off in the opposite direction –immediately running into Ruby…

_(Tawny's POV)_

This is horrible. Could my writing get any cheesier?... And I'm pretty sure I quoted some 'N Sync lyrics in this… Wonderful. I know _that_'ll win me a Pulitzer Prize for sure… I let out a frustrated sigh and hear a similar sigh coming from the seat behind me. It surprises me a little because the seat behind me happens to be occupied by the one-and-only Ren Stevens: older sister of my goofy boyfriend, the school's resident genius, and future President of the World. What on Earth could _she _be sighing over? I mean, she _loves _school –as in she's practically _in love _with school…

"Okay, class. We have five minutes left. Please, take this as an opportunity to let your fellow classmates review your latest work," our teacher says with a flourish. _Honestly_, it doesn't take gaydar to figure out which team this guy plays for. I think that's at least part of the reason Louis didn't sign up for this class –he's under the misconception that homosexuality is contagious… I roll my eyes just from thinking about it.

Well, since Louis isn't here, I guess I could always talk to Ren a little without being deemed 'social' –she _is_ my ex-boyfriend/best-friend's sister after all… I turn around in my seat to see Ren staring blankly at an empty sheet of paper. "Mr. Bailey's inspirational lecture, not very inspirational for you I see."

She sighs. "I really shouldn't have signed up for this class in the first place." She then looks up at me and blushes for no apparent reason. Seriously, this girl should go to the doctor for that –she's _always _blushing.

I laugh slightly. "Aww, but it's cute seeing the Great Ren Stevens _not _excel in something." She blushes again. "You know, maybe I should be getting this on tape. 'New Discovery: Ren Stevens _isn't _perfect'," I joke. "Of course, everybody would think it's just a hoax –it's a proven fact that you're amazing at everything you do." I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear –it's a nervous habit… but since when am I nervous around Ren?…

She laughs, and blushes _again_. "You know, instead of just making jokes about this, you could offer to help me."

"Help you? How?" She's _Ren Stevens_, I'm just 'that girl who doesn't talk to anyone' –how could I possibly help her?

"Are you kidding? You're an amazing writer," she says –her face yet again turning beat red.

"Really?... Well, um, thanks…" I mutter before turning back around… I think… I think Ren… she… she has a crush on… she… No way. It would help explain a lot of things… but no. I'm probably just imagining it… Of course, there's one way to find out…

The bell rings and Ren is up and almost out the door in two seconds flat. I barely have time to shove my notebook and pencils in my bag. I do reach her in time to tap her on the shoulder though… "Ren, wait."

She turns to face me. "Yes?" She looks surprised to see me.

I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear… "Um, I'll be with Louis until four… but maybe after that I could, um, tutor you a little or whatever." She doesn't respond, and I can't tell if it's a good thing or a bad thing… "Um, Earth to Ren. Are you there?"

"Um, yeah… tutoring. Uh, sounds good. Yeah, um, I'll –I'll be there." Yeah, she _definitely_ has a crush on me. Her face is so red right now that I'm afraid her head might explode.

I can't help but laugh. "Too cute," I think out loud –though I'm pretty sure Ren didn't hear me. "So, I'll see you at four. Bye," I say, leaving the classroom before the rush of blood to her face can do any permanent damage.

"Yeah. Uh… bye," she smiles. I start to walk away, but take a quick glance back at the classroom to see that Ren is still standing there –staring at me with a goofy love-struck expression on her face. I chuckle.

Today is going to be interesting…


	2. Just Tell Me Already!

**A/N: **Sorry, for not updating sooner. My computer had to go and get a virus: Not. Fun. And then school started and completely kicked my ass. Having three of your four classes as AP classes? Also not fun… But anyway, thanks for the comments –feedback is always much appreciated- and here's some more of the story (and by the way, I'm planning to post two chapters to make up for my lack of updating –plus, these two chapters aren't all that exciting…).

**2 –Just Tell Me Already!**

_(Ren's POV)_

"Ren, Ren, Ren! You _won't _believe it!" Ruby is practically jumping up and down for joy… so, knowing her: it's gossip… "Monique told me that Julie told her that Michael told her that Jay told him that Bobby Deaver just got dumped by his girlfriend!"

"Well, uh… that's… good news?" I try to sound enthusiastic, but fail miserably. I don't understand what the big deal is…

Ruby frowns. "You're being sarcastic, Ren. I can tell."

I put on my best fake-smile. "No Ruby, I really mean it. That's, uh, really exciting to hear."

She rolls her eyes at me. "_Ren_! You should be happy. Why aren't you happy? You _totally _have a _major _crush on Bobby and now he's single. And you should be excited because here's your chance. But no. Here you are –same old Ren. Not caring about anything but schoolwork. I mean, come on Ren –school isn't for _work_,it's for _meeting guys_," she rambles. (It always amazes me how she can go on talking for that long without taking a single breath.)

Now _I_ roll my eyes at _her_. "School is for _learning_, Ruby, not for drooling over guys… and the crush I had on Bobby –that was _years _ago."

"True –but it's not like you've told me about any crush you've had since then. I mean, come on Ren, there's got to be _someone _you like."

And there is _someone_. It just so that happens the _someone _isn't male, the _someone _is my brother's on-again off-again girlfriend, and that I'm _never _going to tell Ruby about the _someone_…

And Ruby has her I'm-about-to-hear-some-gossip face on right now… this can't be good… "_Who is it_?" she practically shouts –her smile broader than the creepy Cheshire cat's smile in _Alice in Wonderland_.

"Um… no one," I say much too quickly.

"There is _so _someone. Oh my God! You _so _have to tell me! This is _big_, Ren. Who is it?" she's speaking a little softer now, but she's still just as excited.

"_No one_," I say firmly –hoping she'll give up.

No such luck. "Yeah, right. _Come on_, Ren, just tell me."

"I- I can't…"

"Why? I mean, it can't be that bad. I mean, it's not like it's Nelson or anything," she jokes… but then quickly gets serious. "It's _not _Nelson, right?"

I laugh. "No, it isn't Nelson."

"Okay… then _who_?"

I sigh… and then look down at my watch. Yes! Class is about to start! "Ruby, I'm about to be late for class. Bye!" I say, practically sprinting away from her… Unfortunately, I forgot that we were both heading for the same class… Shoot. I make it in and take a seat just before the bell rings, and Ruby shows up about a minute later. She makes up an excuse for her tardiness and then promptly heads over to where I'm sitting –taking the empty seat next to me.

She angrily scribbles something down on one of her pieces of pink scented paper. She folds the note and discreetly places it on my desk. I open it and read these words: _I can't believe you just ditched me in the hallway just to avoid telling me who your crush is._

I look over at her apologetically and write back a reply. I can't really think of an excuse so I just write: _Sorry_.

She reads it and scribbles some more words down on the sheet –she looks _furious_. She hands the note back. It reads: _Sorry? Is that all you have to say?... Seriously, Ren, why can't you just tell me who it is? Or don't you trust your best friend enough to tell me?_

I really _don't _have a reason to trust her to keep a secret –she is the Gossip Queen of the school- but she _is _my best friend… I sigh and write back: _I'll tell you. Come to my house after school, I'll tell you then –happy now?... And no more note passing! I'm a teacher's pet, remember?_

I hand the note back to her –she reads it, smiles and then laughs.

_(Ruby's POV)_

"Ren, Ren, Ren! You won't believe it! Monique told me that Julie told her that Michael told her that Jay told him that Bobby Deaver just got dumped by his girlfriend!" I tell my best-friend.

"Well, uh… that's… good news?" Ren doesn't sound thrilled at all. Why isn't she thrilled? She should be thrilled.

I frown. "You're being sarcastic, Ren. I can tell."

She smiles –but it's most definitely fake. "No Ruby, I really mean it. That's, uh, really exciting to hear."

I roll my eyes at her. Like I would fall for that… "_Ren_! You should be happy. Why aren't you happy? You _totally _have a _major _crush on Bobby and now he's single! And you should be excited because here's your chance! But no. Here you are –same old Ren. Not caring about anything but schoolwork. I mean, come on Ren –school isn't for _work _it's for _meeting guys_."

Now _she_ rolls her eyes at _me_. "School is for _learning_, Ruby, not for drooling over guys… and the crush I had on Bobby –that was _years _ago." Um, since when do people learn anything in school? Whatever… Back to her lack of crushing on cute guys…

"True –but it's not like you've told me about any crush you've had since then. I mean, come on Ren, there's got to be _someone _you like." I mean, seriously. She always manages to completely avoid talking about guys, which is… weird. I mean, how can you _not _talk about guys? They're so… distracting. Mmm, and the guys at our school –_gorgeous_.

And _oh my God_, Ren _totally _has a crush! I can see it in her face… "_Who is it_?" I practically shout –I can't help it. This is _majorly _big news.

"Um… no one," she says much too quickly. _Please_, there is _so _someone…

"There is _so _someone. Oh my God! You _so _have to tell me! This is _big_, Ren. Who is it?" It could be Mark, or Jay, or Craig, or that cute guy who sits in front of her in Biology…

"_No one_," she says firmly. Whatever –I'm not giving up _that _easily.

"Yeah, right. _Come on_, Ren, just tell me." Seriously, _why won't she tell me_?

"I- I can't…"

"Why? I mean, it can't be that bad. I mean, it's not like it's Nelson or anything," I joke… but, oh my God, what if it _is _Nelson… "It's _not _Nelson, right?"

She laughs. "No, it isn't Nelson."

_That's _a relief. "Okay… then _who_?"

She sighs –and then before I know it, she looks at her watch, tells me she's going to be late for class and then darts off. _I can't believe her! _We're in the _same class_. I start walking in the direction Ren just went and _ugh_… why can't she just tell me? I'm her _best-friend_. Best-friends are supposed to tell each other things… Unless she doesn't think of me as her best-friend. I mean, half the time it seems like she'd rather do schoolwork than hang out with me…

When I get to class I tell our _male _teacher that I was late because of 'girl issues' –it works every time. I take a seat next to my _supposed _best-friend and write her a note: _I can't believe you just ditched me in the hallway just to avoid telling me who your crush is._

When she reads the note she looks at me apologetically and writes something down. She passes me the note and I read it –to find that she's only written _one _word on the paper: _Sorry_.

'_Sorry'_?That's it?... I'm starting to think I was right about me not being her best-friend… but I have to know for sure… I write: _Sorry? Is that all you have to say?... Seriously, Ren, why can't you just tell me who it is? Or don't you trust your best friend enough to tell me?_

She sighs after she reads it, writes something else down, and then passes the note back to me. It says: _I'll tell you. Come to my house after school, I'll tell you then –happy now?... And no more note passing! I'm a teacher's pet, remember?_

I smile and laugh –good old Ren. I was probably just worrying for nothing.


	3. Oh My God

**A/N: **And here's the third chapter…

**3 –Oh. My. God.**

_(Ruby's POV)_

Okay, I _cannot _believe this. I have spent the last _hour _trying to get Ren to tell me who her mystery man is and still _nothing_. Seriously, what is the big deal? I mean, it's not like I haven't had embarrassing crushes in the past… Oh my God, like when I had a major crush on _Nelson_ a few years ago. Oh God, I'm shuddering just at the thought. I don't know what came over me… Of course, that wasn't _half _as bad as my crush on Louis… I never _did _tell Ren about that one though… but still. She _has _to tell me her crush. She _never _tells me these things.

"_Well_," I say –looking at Ren expectantly, "Are you gonna tell me who your mystery guy is or what?"

She sighs, "Maybe I could tell you tomorrow?" Aha! I sense weakness –she is _so _going to tell me. I can almost smell the gossip already.

I roll my eyes. "I'm sorry, Ren, but I am not leaving until you tell me." Which she is _so _about to do.

She sighs again. "Fine. You want to know who it is?"

I roll my eyes again. "Duh." Has she not noticed me sitting here, begging her to tell me who her mystery fella is for the past hour?

"Okay… well, um, they're going to be here in a minute… so… I guess you can just see who it is for yourself…"

OH MY GOD! "He's _coming over_?" Way to go, Ren!

She says something, but I'm not really paying attention anymore… Oh my God! She's already convinced this guy to come over! And here I was beginning to think she was destined to become an ever-single librarian with her twenty cats as her only companions… But no. She has a crush and he's coming over and they might –no- they _will _start dating and then who knows? They might even get married and have cute little super-genius kids (because this fella is bound to be a brainy one –Ren wouldn't hook up with just any old schmuck).

There's a knock on the door and Ren says, "Come in." The door opens slowly and it's…

Oh. It's just Louis friend, um… Terri? No… Tanya? No… um… Tawny! Yeah, that's it. "Hey," she smiles at Ren. Then she turns to me, "And it's Ruby, right?"

"Yeah…" Hold the phone… Ren said her mystery guy was coming over… And then Tawny walked in… And now Ren's blushing… And… _Oh my God_. Tawny _is _the mystery guy –err- girl. "OH MY GOD… Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God!" I look at Ren and signal at Tawny with my eyes –I'm asking a question.

And apparently the answer is 'yes' –Ren's nodding.

So… wow. Ren's got a thing for Tawny… Well, I guess that would explain a lot. She was never very into guys… I mean, some would consider me 'boy-crazy', but still. She wasn't very into guys by _any _standards, and…

My thought are interrupted when Tawny asks (awkwardly), "Um, do I have something on my face or something?"

I smile because, frankly, Ren's finally getting some… and Tawny is an excellent choice in my opinion –I'd totally tap that… if I was into girls that is… "No, hun, nothing on your face… Um, and I was just leaving. You girls have fun, like, writing or whatever." I head out –making sure to give Ren a wink before closing the door behind me.

_(Ren's POV)_

Ruby is sitting in my room right now. She's been sitting there for over an hour; an hour and nine minutes to be exact. She's been sitting there _waiting _for me to tell her who the 'mystery guy' (as she put it) is, and… I can't tell her. I just… can't. I'm not ready to tell her…

"_Well_," she says –looking at me expectantly, "Are you gonna tell me who your mystery guy is or what?"

I sigh. "Maybe I could tell you tomorrow?" I meant that to be a statement, but it came out as more of a question –not good. Ruby is a champion gossiper –one hint of weakness and she's all over you.

She rolls her eyes at me. "I'm sorry, Ren, but I am not leaving until you tell me." Oh great, and Tawny will be here any minute now…

I sigh again. "Fine. You want to know who it is?"

She rolls her eyes at me again. "Duh."

"Okay… well, um, they're going to be here in a minute… so… I guess you can just see who it is for yourself…"

Ruby's eyes nearly pop out of her head. "He's _coming_ _over_?"

I nod. "Yeah… something like that…" _He _isn't coming over… _she _is.

The next few minutes are spent in complete silence. Ruby is nearly bouncing in her seat in anticipation, and I'm doing the same –only out of nerves… I hear a knock on the door and "Come in" has never been harder to say in my entire life. The door slowly opens and Tawny comes in.

"Hey," she smiles at me (and I start to blush, as I usually do when she's around), and then she turns to Ruby, "And it's Ruby, right?"

"Yeah…" Ruby looks deep in thought for a few seconds before having some sort of revelation. "OH MY GOD." Tawny looks at Ruby curiously. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God!" Ruby looks at me, glances at Tawny briefly, and then looks back at me –she's asking me a question.

I nod –the answer is 'yes'.

"Oh my God," Ruby says again –much more quietly this time.

There's a few moments of silence before Tawny speaks up. "Um, do I have something on my face or something?" she asks awkwardly.

Ruby smiles. "No, hun, nothing on your face… Um, and I was just leaving. You girls have fun, like, writing or whatever." She opens the door and heads out –giving me a wink before closing the door.

_(Tawny's POV)_

An hour spent helping Louis and Twitty write the script to what has to be the worst movie in history? Not as lame as it sounds. We had fun. I always have fun with Louis, and our relationship was great while it lasted, it's just… I need something new. Something different. Louis is the class clown, goofball who –underneath all the jokes and pranks- is the sweetest guy I've ever met, but… there's no fire anymore. No intrigue… Now _Ren_… the perfectionist, overachieving to try and cover for –what she probably views as- her less than desirable sexual orientation… _She _intrigues me.

I look at my watch –it's nearly four. I say a quick goodbye to Louis and Twitty and head over to Ren's room… The door's closed. I hate when doors are closed –that means I have to knock… Of course, it also means I could eavesdrop –I saw that she had that one friend of hers with her when she passed Louis room. (You know, the friend that could go in the Guinness book for 'longest amount of time spent talking in one breath'.) Yeah, so… I _could _eavesdrop… I lean my ear to the door a little.

"He's _coming over_!" I hear Ren's friend practically shout –I guess I didn't really need to lean in to eavesdrop after all.

I can't really make out what Ren says and after that there's complete silence… So, I guess this means I should knock now… Damn. I hate knocking on doors. It's so… social. Hell, it's putting yourself out there. And, of course, once you knock, there's no going back. You have to wait for a response. You have to wait and find out if you've been accepted or rejected… Oh well, at least it's nowhere near as bad as calling someone on the phone. Now _that _is Hell.

I take a deep breath and knock. After a few moments of anticipation I hear a "Come in" and I open the door.

"Hey," I smile at Ren –and she begins to blush. Then, I turn to Ruby, "And it's Ruby, right?" I have to be polite –wouldn't want to be on the bad side of the school gossip whore.

"OH MY GOD." Um… what? "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God!" Is she, like, having a heart attack or something?

She and Ren do some secret code thing before Ruby adds one more 'Oh my God' for good measure… and then there's silence. Ah, the dreaded awkward-silence… What _was_ that all about anyway? "Um, do I have something on my face or something?" Hey, it's possible. Louis always could have stuck something on me for kicks.

Ruby smiles at me (which kind of creeps me out), "No, hun, nothing on your face… Um, and I was just leaving. You girls have fun, like, writing or whatever." And with that she leaves me and Ren alone in Ren's room.

Let the fun begin…


	4. author's note

To anybody who has been reading my stories **"Perspective"** or "Brown Eyed Girl":

I'm sorry I've been _horrible _at updating (some of you might know that I'd been planning on updating over a week ago…). My computer keeps getting viruses and school has been killing me lately. And, even though I _really _would like to write fanfics all day instead of go to school, sadly I don't think my parents would go for that. So, pretty much I won't be able to update for a while –minimum: a couple of weeks, maximum: December-ish? I'm hoping that when I get back to writing I'll still have some readers… My fingers are thoroughly crossed.

-trix is for kids


End file.
